bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Sixth Division
| textColour = #FFFFFF | title = Sixth Division | image = | name = 6th Division | kanji = 六番隊 | romaji = Rokubantai | captain = Byakuya Kuchiki | lieutenant = Renji Abarai | alliedOrg = None | specialty = N/A | insignia = Camellia | signifying = Noble Reason | divColour = Cobalt Blue }} The is one of the Gotei 13, headed by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. Organization The sixth Division follows the traditional organization of a Gotei 13 Division. In addition, elites are distinguished by wearing a white, sleeveless haori (shorter than the ones captains wear) with purple edges and held together at the opening by a red string, over their standard shihakushō.Bleach anime; Episode 250''Bleach'' anime; Episode 251 Special Duties No special duties have been noted for the 6th Division. The 6th Division is seen as a model division by every Shinigami and is known for its strict adherence to rules.Bleach Bootleg, pages 93 Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 6th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 6th. Byakuya's office is notable for having shelves of books lining its walls.Bleach anime; Episode 241 Notable Members Recruitment Rule breakers are not tolerated in the 6th Division and Captain Kuchiki will make certain members caught breaking the rules will be strictly punished. Members of the division are also encouraged to always use proper greetings as this is the first foundation of a relationship.Bleach Bootleg, pages 93-95 Recruitment Fair Brochure The following question and answer, plus illustration, was printed in the special issue of the Seireitei Communication that came out straight after the Ryoka Invasion of Soul Society. Byakuya Kuchiki 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Men who uphold the law, who can offer up everything for the sake of the division, and who will devote themselves to their practice. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? If you join, you'll know. 3. What do you require of new recruits? The same as question 1. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. No comment. Renji Abarai 1. What kind of individuals are you seeking? Anyone's good. 2. How would you describe the atmosphere around your division? We're all guys who get along with each other. 3. What do you require of new recruits? Guys who aim high, guys interested in soccer. 4. Some words for the Shinigami recruits. If you think you can surpass me, go ahead and try it! Frank talk!! with the 3rd Division lieutenant, Izuru Kira The 6th Division, huh...? Their captain seems well, I'm a little jealous. It's a good place, isn't it, the 6th Division. And there's a captain, too. And Abarai-kun... We have good memories together, he's a really good guy. Not that bright, though. Shinigami Women's Association Aptitude Test According to the Shinigami Women's Association aptitude test, those who believe in law and order are best suited for this division. The Association states that such individuals will have a strong sense of purpose in the sixth division.Bleach Bootleg, page 177 Trivia * The division has an active five player kickball team consisting of Renji, Rikichi, the fourth-seat, the eighth-seat, the thirteenth-seat, and a twentieth-seat goalkeeper.Bleach Official Bootleg, page 94 References Navigation de:6. Kompanie es:Sexta División fr:Sixième Division Category:Gotei 13 Category:Shinigami